There's Something About You Merlin
by Keruki Sypher
Summary: It's not just magic Merlin kept hidden. There were other areas Merlin had skills in that everyone in Camelot (mainly his friends), and more specifically a certain Prince, were now noticing and they're all pleasantly surprised. Such talents deserves recognition and Merlin's bout to show them all. ArthurxMerlin, Slash, MxM, Mpreg, AU-Fic. Bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur.
1. This Magic Moment

**Title:** There's Something About You Merlin

 **Genre:** Romance/Humour

 **Pairing(s):** Arthur x Merlin, some one-sided pairings.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any characters from the show "Merlin", I write for entertainment purposes only.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Grammatical errors, Slash, MxM, Gayness, Mpreg (later chapters), Magic Reveal, Bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur, Pervy!Arthur

 **A/N:** First off, I'd like to apologise in advance for any OOCness that would most certainly occur and for any amateur mistakes that would (no doubt) pop up frequently throughout the story (though I will try to limit it) or any historical inaccuracies. I wish I could blame it on the "English isn't my native/first language" but it is...lol!

Anyways, please forgive me if I update sporadically, I have other fanfics (from a different series) that are still incomplete and I'm trying to work on those as well I'm also new (sort of, but not really anymore lol) to the Merlin fandom.

Please keep in mind this is an **AU-fic** , so some things from the canon version have happened except here Morgana and Mordred are good (I'll explain more in the chapters, maybe) Lancelot is alive and that Arthur/Gwen romance never happened.

 **All A/N will be at the bottom of each chapter.**

Enjoy your reading! 😺

* * *

 **ö~öºö~ö**

 _I lay bare to you_

 _All the secrets I keep_

 _Take what you will from me_

 _If it would make you happy_

 _\- 😺Keruki. S. Lune-noire😸_

 **Chapter 1: This Magic Moment**

 **ö~öºö~ö**

 _'Well...This is awkward.'_

Merlin nervously pulled at his once-short-locks-but-now-luxuriously-long-hair, it reached just above his waist, before his arms covered his naked chest looking everywhere but at the blond man, known as Arthur Pendragon the Prince of Camelot who was staring in shock (maybe even a hint of lust though the blond knight would only deny it) as tiny orbs of blue and white swirled around Merlin.

Magic.

A word hated and feared in Camelot because of King Uther's ban upon it and Arthur sees it surrounding and transforming Merlin. His best friend. His manservant. Someone he cared for and trusted.

His Merlin.

He felt betrayed. Not because the boy has magic, which surprised him as he thought it would be the case, it's because Merlin didn't trust him with this secret. Did Merlin think him unworthy? Did the raven haired beauty think he would kill him?

Hard sapphire eyes gazed into Merlin's ocean blue flecked with gold. Arthur could see an inner pain and nervousness mixed with innocence clouding his manservants stare, those plush lips bitten red and pink blush across high cheekbones. He always thought Merlin had an ethereal appearance that was magical. Who knew the fey-like boy actually is.

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"I was going to-"

"Are we not friends? Do you not trust me-"

"We are! I do-"

"You hate me that much-"

"No!" Merlin shouted, he stumbled towards Arthur falling to his knees as his words fumbled as he wanted his prince to understand why, now that his biggest secret was out in the open. The magical orbs disappearing.

"No. Please let me explain, before you...before you do anything to me." Merlin stared up into Arthur's eyes, his hands shaking slightly as he spilled everything that happened since the day they met four years ago. Talking about their destiny told by an ancient dragon (and druids) to Arthur being enchanted by love curses and sneakily throwing spells to protect and save the Prince and his knights of the Round Table.

It felt like days had passed them by when Merlin finally ended his tale. He closed his eyes at the unreadable expression on Arthur's face. Tears began to slowly fall; he was afraid but he couldn't blame Arthur for the betrayal he knows his sire feels and he's accepted the fact that if his prince wishes to kill or banish him so be it. At least Arthur knows the truth now.

"All I've done. I did for you. My magic is yours to use, I accept any punishment you have for me...sire." Merlin said breathlessly, more of his tears fell one after the other he refused to open his eyes. Didn't want to see the hate and hurt he caused on Arthur.

"As I have told you in the past. I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die."

Arthur watched as Merlin cried softly, his heart broke at the sound and the image of sadness that if he had the hands of an artist this would be perfectly painted. Merlin was dazzling in despair but in the deepest corners of his mind he personally thought the warlock was much more beautiful when smiling in happiness or passion...though he's never seen that emotion (lust) on Merlin. It's not like he imagines what it could look like. He doesn't think that way of Merlin...he's sure of it.

Large calloused hands of a warrior gently swiped away the tears of his dearest friend. Yes. Despite the betrayal, he forgave Merlin because they've been through so much together and it bothers him greatly that he is the cause for those crystalline teardrops. No matter how alluring this was.

 _'You're far too lovely for your own good Merlin.'_ Arthur sparingly thought for a brief moment before squashing it completely as this idea of Merlins physique being "Lovely", "Too pretty" or "His lips look soft and inviting" would lead him to uncharted territory he wasn't ready to explore...at least not yet. He pushed his confusing feelings for Merlin aside so he could focus on the present.

The forest was alive with the sounds of nature yet it seemed so silent between the prince and his manservant.

"So eager to die for me." Arthur spoke lightly as his fingers drifted over a defined cheek unconsciously making their way to those petal-soft lips, admiring the shape and plumpness of Merlin's usually sassy mouth and noticing the long lashes of the younger male's closed eyelids. _'He's really like a girl. Sweet and delicate as a virgin maiden.'_ He inwardly smirked, ignoring how pleased he felt at his abnormal fascination with the slender youth.

 _'I really need a drink after this.'_ Arthur shook his head and sighed, he gripped Merlin's chin firmly, crouching he waited for those beautiful eye's to gaze into his own and said in a deep commanding tone that brought a shiver down Merlin's spine.

"Your punishment for keeping a secret from me. Is to stay at my side for eternity and never lie to me again. Promise me this Merlin."

With a surprised gasp slipping through Merlin's lips, his eye's glowed golden as his magic surged forth at Arthur's words of promise, it weaved a fine web between the two strengthening the bond of Master and servant unknowingly bringing them closer to destiny.

Arthur felt Merlin's magic wrap around them in a soothing embrace, he didn't feel any negative emotions at seeing or feeling Merlin's magic in fact it felt wonderful. Merlin, a warlock and his own personal guardian angel. He pulled the smaller male into his arms in a...friendly hug. Nothing suspicious about a hug between best friends. Absolutely platonic (once again denying he felt anything more and trying not to think how good Merlin feels in his arms.)

Merlin sagged against Arthur's chest, relieved and joyful. He knew that as soon as they returned to Camelot they'll talk more in depth on this subject yet for now he was content to stay in his prince's embrace although it was getting colder sitting here without something covering him. Why his magic felt the need to obliterate his shirt and almost his pants before growing his hair that long was a mystery to him. He'll have to ask Gaius about this.

"So ah...not that I mind being hugged but I'm kinda freezing right now, you know, being half naked without a shirt and these ripped pants are barely covering my legs." Merlin said into Arthurs ear, he moved back a bit to point at his thighs to which the prince's eyes trailed to.

Arthur blinked.

A naughty thought of _'they look comfortable enough to have a body wrapped between them...'_ He clenched his jaw tightly, such perverted thinking was unbecoming of a noble prince and knight. Especially about Merlin who was male -a girly male- and a servant; but mostly because the boy is much younger and well, innocent. It felt wrong (yet oh so right) to want to despoil Merlin, not that he wanted to it's just he didn't want to be the one (or see anyone else) to take advantage of the smaller male.

"Arthur?"

 _'I'm not thinking how smooth Merlin's skin feels or how soft his lips look or wanting his legs spread open for me because it's not princely to think that. I don't have thoughts like those'_

"I'm not like Gwaine." Arthur stated with an air of confidence;

"Never mistook you for him." Merlin said dryly, the prince carried on as if he hadn't heard the warlock. "I may think you're girly, with those big blue eyes and ridiculously long lashes and a cute button nose...or kissable lips that I've overhead some knights say about you, not me. You may have womanly traits but I know very well you're not a woman." Arthur ended proudly. Hoping he got his point across to the younger male.

Merlin however just thought Arthur was being his usual pratty self, the arse has always made those stupid comments "You're such a girl Merlin blah blah blah..." or something along those lines that he didn't take it seriously.

"Sure. Whatever you say sire."

* * *

 **A/N:** How'd I do? Lol I did warn y'all of the OOCness. Anyways hope you like this story, I want to keep it fun and full of smutty goodness so expect a lot of scenes with pervy!Arthur being all jealous and possessive over sweet & oblivious merlin hahahagagagahac- *cough* *wheeze*...Ah yes. Well, hm, hope that you have an awesome day.

Take care and stay safe pretty peeps! XD

p.s. I'd very much appreciate it if you guys/ladies/whatevers bake some cookies and eat them for me...I want to imagine we're all eating and sharing cookies with each other lmao


	2. Tell Me More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC "Merlin" or anything to deal with the Arthurian legends. I'm just here to write slashy smuttiness lmfao

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Grammar mistakes, Gaylord, MxM, Slash, Guys loving each other...intimately (not right now tho lol), bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur, oblivious!Merlin, Pervy(yet still in denial)!Arthur, probably spoilers

* * *

 **ö~öºö~ö**

 **Chapter 2: Tell Me More (As I Hold You Close)**

 **ö~öºö~ö**

Merlin shivered as they made their way towards Arthur's horse; a war stallion strong, fast and majestic just like his owner. Merlin felt a slight weight across his shoulders, red fabric that he recognised as Arthur's cloak covering him completely instantly warming him from the cold wind.

Arthur smoothly saddled himself upon his horse and stared down at Merlin with his held out towards the warlock; Merlin looked confused (adorably so the prince thought) before an expression of surprise came as Arthur reached out to grasp the boy's shoulders to pull him closer then slipping an arm around Merlin's waist, effortlessly hauling the younger male to sit sideways in front of him. Arthur chuckled as Merlin clumsily grabbed onto his bicep, trying not to fall, he kept his arm around Merlin to keep the slender youth steady.

"Ever the clumsy one, aren't you Merlin?" Arthur teased lightly, ignoring the usual insults Merlin threw his way. He took hold of the reins and steered his horse into a slow trot, he was in no hurry to return to Camelot quite yet, he wanted this moment between them just Merlin and Arthur to take in all the information he learnt in the last hour and categorised them into proper slots inside his mind. He glanced down at Merlin leaning against his chest, eye's closed and facials soften into innocence.

Arthur smiled at the sleeping warlock, without thinking clearly he laid a gentle kiss upon Merlin's forehead then quickly removed his lips, thanking his lucky stars that Merlin didn't wake up and that there wasn't anyone around to witness his lapse of sanity...Arthur eyed his surroundings suspiciously, he noted an owl staring unblinking at him like he somehow offended the bird by doing something indecent; which he didn't, all he did was leave a small kiss on Merlin's forehead, that's it! Apparently that's the case as another owl came along to add another accusing stare his way.

In fact that's not all that happened, there was an eagle (It glared at him every time he touched Merlin), he's allowed to touch his manservant whenever and wherever which is not an innuendo and a few hawks (that would dive down and nuzzle Merlin's cheek affectionately without waking the warlock), a cluster of tiny birds tweeting which for some odd reasons sounded like they were singing "Arthur and Merlin, in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Dear god, I think I'm going crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if Merlin casted a spell to prank me." Arthur mumbled, narrowing his eye's at the different birds following them. It must be Merlin's magic unconsciously calling to the flighty creatures.

"Arthur..."

The older blond stiffened as he heard his friend whisper his name as if it were a prayer feeling Merlin cuddle deeper into his embrace. Was Merlin awake?

"M'sorry...don't...hate me..."

Arthur's heart twinged at the aching sorrow of Merlin's sleepy mumblings. He quietly shushed the boy by tightening his hold and once more kissing his young friend's forehead, totally ignoring the flock of birds twittering behind him. No one but he and the flying balls of fluffs will know of this softer side he shows for Merlin when there's no witnesses. He can let his guard down for a couple minutes before he becomes Prince Arthur (with royal responsibilities again) when they reach Camelot.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

The warmth from the fire heated the lavish room in a golden-orange light combined with dimly lit candles, casting shadows across the strong figure of prince Arthur leaning against the bedpost observing his manservant sitting still and silent.

It wasn't often or normal that Merlin was this quiet. Arthur has always seen the boy as vibrant and full of charm and chatter.

Moving away he stepped towards Merlin, towering over the smaller body of his warlock. He knelt behind the younger male and pulled Merlin onto his lap, the boy fitting perfectly in his embrace and he won't admit to anyone but himself that he quite liked having his friend in his arms as long as there were no others around them. He almost forgot that Merlin was still half naked underneath his cloak...which he'll ignore for now.

 _'He barely weighs anything.'_ Arthur worriedly thought, he needs to feed Merlin more meat. He placed his lips near Merlin's ear, softly commanding the younger to tell him everything, to leave nothing out. He wanted to know everything the warlock has done for him with magic.

"I was born with magic. I didn't learn it like other sorcerers do. I've lost count how many times I've used it to protect you or do my chores when I'm late in attending you." Merlin whispered, eye's fixated on the flames upon the hearth.

"Magic to me is instinctive, alive and beautiful so when I don't use it freely, it makes me ill. It's a part of me, something I've lived with all my life." He leaned back comfortably onto Arthur's broad chest, raising a palm upwards to summon a monarch butterfly that turned into golden sparks of light before it became a white rose that he held gently in his hand. He heard his prince murmuring how lovely it was.

"Magic is neither good nor evil. It is the wielder's intent that makes it so for magic can be either wonderful or destructive. It's an amazing and horrifying gift to have that at times I feel overwhelmed and wonder why it was me, just a village boy Merlin, who was borne with this power and destiny."

He brought the rose closer to his face, fingers tracing the petals as he remembered the troubling effort he put into hiding his powers; why have this substantial amount of almost limitless magic if he couldn't use it to help people? What was the point? He'd thought when he was younger.

"Mama said it was a blessing, but that I must hide it, keep it safe and never tell anyone. I was four years old when she told me that. I learnt earlier on that it was better to act the fool, to be...ignorant, an idiot I guess. It was easier that way." Merlin said sadly, always a secret he had to keep under lock and key, always hiding but never seeking; it was maddening and heartbreaking to be the one stuck at a crossroad of telling the truth that would sooner get him burned at the pyre or continuing to lie so he could stay alive and protect the prince and his friends (who felt like family to him.)

So lie he did. Lie, lie, lie...until it became too much for him that he left the castle late at night thinking no one, especially Arthur (who he thought was still sleeping), had followed him.

Lo and behold, like a shining beacon of hope and justice stood his prince, master and best friend. Soon the truth came tumbling forwards. He couldn't hide what Arthur so blatantly saw openly, it was terrifying, freeing and emotional to finally let go.

"I don't know much about my father Balinor or being a Dragonlord, there's no books about them...since my father's death I've tried to learn about my heritage yet it's hard as I'm supposed to have been taught by him and we know how spectacularly well that went." Merlin chuckled darkly, feeling Arthur's arms tightening around him.

"A warlock and a Dragonlord. I'm more of freak than I already am. A monster." He felt limp, tired as he was spun to face the angered visage of his prince. Arthur glared and growled at him, "You are not a freak or a monster. You are Merlin, a clumsy, kind manservant who is my friend."

Arthur frowned further when Merlin looked away, he didn't like it. Not at all.

He gripped Merlin's legs to wrap them securely round his waist as he stood, his hold tight as he brought them to his bed pushing Merlin to lay back; his hands kept the warlock from trying to escape.

"Arthur-"

"You don't believe me? That's fine, you'll learn soon enough, but you shan't ever go anywhere unless I give you permission to. You are not leaving this bed Merlin until I'm certain you understand that you are not a monster, not to me. You're much too-" Arthur paused meaningfully as words of _lovely, beautiful, alluring, enticing_ crossed his mind and knew it was something one would say to a maiden or princess not a...male servant who was just a friend.

"-sweet. You're so damn sweet, that I can't help but call you a girl sometimes." He smirked at the affronted stare Merlin threw at him, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as his manservant griped on and on about him being a prat, a brute, a huge clotpole; to which Arthur is sure Merlin made up the word.

The rose Merlin conjured earlier found its way into his grasp, neatly he placed it behind Merlin's ear momentarily struck at the pleasant picture the younger male made; silky black strands, trusting blue eye's and sharp cheekbones with lips so pink Arthur wondered if they were as soft as they seem. His gaze trailed down the long neck of unblemished skin, it was weird seeing Merlin without a neckerchief yet at the same time it was...it was nice?

Shaking his head lightly he continued on, then he stopped. Merlin's bare chest with pink and perky nipples and slim stomach, completely hairless and all smooth. What a sight it was to witness Merlin vulnerable and so open in _his_ red pendragon cloak, spread out upon _his_ bedsheets that a tiny slither of possessiveness swelled up inside him. Arthur was pleased to see this side of Merlin. Once again ignoring any deeper meaning to why he felt possessive over his manservant...and no, he didn't want to pinch or fondle Merlin's teats. No matter how much he kind of wanted to.

Did he mention he was NOT a pervert? He's an honourable prince of solid conviction. He wouldn't, would never think of despoiling Merlin or wanting to do naughty things to the warlock.

 _'But...his nipples are begging to be sucked and teased.'_ Arthur despaired as he glared intensely at Merlin's cute nips.

"Um...Arthur? Could you, could you get your face away from my chest? I really want to get some sleep if you're not allowing me to leave your bed."

Arthur blinked confusedly, now noticing his lips was extremely close to mouthing Merlin's nipples. How on earth did that happen!? He blushed, horrified at his body's traitorous reaction and quickly removed himself from Merlin.

Coughing into his fist, he turned to grab some night clothes from his mahogany wardrobe across the room, he needed a distraction...or better self-control. He'll definitely wake up early and train harder tomorrow because training is good. Training won't require thinking. Training good, thinking bad.

Very bad. So much bad.

 _'Dear Gods, I think I'm turning into a caveman.'_ Arthur quietly groaned, there must be something strange in the air tonight that's got him acting unusual around Merlin.

Behind the screen he dressed into cotton pants only, he usually sleeps shirtless, with a shirt he knows fits him perfectly yet probably won't on Merlin same goes for the trousers. He walked closer to Merlin handing over his spare night clothes.

"It's the smallest I could find, and no I'm not fat Merlin."

Arthur glared halfheartedly at the impish grin he received. It was nicer, much better to see Merlin smiling again, that his shoulders relaxed in relief.

"Wouldn't think of it sire." Merlin said cheekily, undoing the cloak before unlacing his trousers oblivious to the heated stare of his master. Arthur gulped at the porcelain skin and those hip bones as it revealed themselves; he needs to look away _'but why? We're both males'_ his thoughts trailed off. He should...he should do something.

Arthur turned around to give Merlin privacy, thankful that he had enough restraint and decency from wanting to do what any young virile man would do when faced with a lovely image.

 _'Not that I would actually do anything to Merlin. I mean he's pretty for a boy, but I wouldn't. I like girls, only girls, Merlin's kind of like a girl-'_ Arthur inwardly grimaced. Sleep. He needs sleep, badly. Feeling a small tug on his hand he faced Merlin and wished he hadn't.

Merlin stood in his white shirt it covered the boy's upper body nicely if just a bit loosely however that is not the reason why Arthur was silently cursing the Gods and probably Merlin as well for being naive and adorable.

His manservant was only wearing the shirt no pants whatsoever...leaving those creamy long legs bare and Arthur wanted to touch them. If he didn't know Merlin was a male he'd think it was a woman with him. Why isn't Merlin wearing the pants he gave him!? Those legs should be illegal, they could trap an unsuspecting (but most definitely willing) victim. They really should. Same goes for those cute expressions Merlin makes when frustrated and those pretty pink teats that no man should have yet Merlin's are exactly that and Arthur's not obsessed with them.

Seriously. He isn't. Nor is it denial that he is.

Did he mention he has honour and a reputation to uphold and that he's a prince? Yes...a prince. Not a pervy man with lecherous thoughts about his manservant, no not he.

"Arthur? Am I sleeping with you?"

Arthur's mind went blank. Sleep? Sleeps good and safe. Sleeping with Merlin...on his bed? Dangerous. But for whom? His sanity (and Merlin's virginity) that's what. It's not like he's never slept bedside Merlin...he's never slept bedside his manservant on his bed, that's the difference.

 _'I can do this. I am the prince of Camelot, a great huntsman and a knight that has disciplined himself in the art of battle, hunting and tactical manoeuvres. I've trained both body and mind to handle unexpected situations, this is just another one.'_ Arthur repeated this phrase over and over in his mind as he slipped under the covers with Merlin next to him.

The firelight gone though the moonbeams streaked through the windows, highlighting the features of Merlin who instantly fell asleep. Arthur on the other hand was still awake, watching Merlin breathe in and out in slumber. Was it creepy to stare at Merlin while the younger was sleeping? Probably. Arthur sighed and laid down.

Tomorrow he has training. Hopefully that will keep him preoccupied so he won't think of his best friend's blushing cheeks and...he couldn't wait until this night was over.

Training is good. Training doesn't need thinking.

"Arthurrr." A sleepy murmur from Merlin's lips. Arthur thought Merlin sounded cute (and sexy rolling the 'R's in his name).

"Yes?"

"Go the fuck to sleep."

* * *

 **A/N:** Can you feeeeellll the looooovvveeee tonight? Lol Aww, I always knew that Arthur, deep down inside him hid a super perv that only Merlin, sweet sweet Merlin could bring to the surface lol.

Thanks for the follows and faves and reviews you lovely beasts rwar! XD

Anyways take care and stay safe 😽💞💝💕


	3. I Heard The Whispers Of An Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC "Merlin" or any of the characters from the Athurian Legends. Nor do I NOT own "Tourner Dans Le Vide" by Indila. I write for free entertainment only...I'm a broke ass lol.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur, Happy = Gay, Possible swearing, Historical inaccuracies, Grammatical errors, Jealous!Arthur, InDenialMofo!Arthur, Foxes Love Merlin...so do other magical creatures, OC pet

 **Note:** _Italics_ = Inner thoughts, _**Bold Italics**_ = singing

* * *

 **öö~öºö~öö**

 **Chapter 3: I Heard The Whispers Of An Angel (Singing 1)**

 **öö~öºö~öö**

Arthur remembered the morning clearly as he woke with Merlin in his bed. In his arms all soft and adorable that he thanked whatever deity or some higher being that was watching over them for keeping his manservant asleep. It made it easier for him to untangle his arms from Merlin's waist and a certain anatomy of his away from the warlock's plump buttocks.

 _'They looked so round I could slap them or grab them.'_ Arthur groaned, he had glimpsed Merlin's naked arse whilst in bed and dear lord it made him hard. It was wrong. It was, if he could think of a word to describe how wrong it was to feel that way for his best friend/manservant he would say it. He only hoped he didn't accidentally hump the boy during the night.

That would've been mortifying.

After that fiasco Merlin had unknowingly caused; never before in his princely life had he ever changed into his gear so quickly and rushed to train without eating or notifying Merlin. Arthur really didn't want to look at Merlin lying there looking _'Absolutely gorgeous under the sunlight like some sort of ethereal minx'_ he shook the thought out of his head. He needed to focus, his mind must be empty of any disturbances because believe him when he says this, Merlin is a distraction of the idiotic kind.

 _'Yet still a lovely distraction nonetheless.'_ Even his mind is a traitorous bastard.

It was hours later before he finished training himself and his men into exhaustion, heading towards his room he called out to several servants to bring him bathing supplies. As always his thoughts drifted towards Merlin wondering if his manservant completed all the daily chores he set out for the younger male.

The prince ate a light brunch (of bread, cheese and meat) after his refreshing bath seating himself at his desk. _'Should I find Merlin? I'm quite bored and don't have any royal duties to fulfil. Besides, things are always interesting whenever Merlin is involved.'_

Gracefully striding out into the hallways Arthur grinned, his teeth shining white looking all handsome and charming as he smiled at the passing maids and some noblewomen who were blushing with love-sick sighs.

Arthur didn't know Merlin's current location, but took a guess anyway. He decided to check the forest first not the tavern, Merlin may have kept his magic a secret yet Arthur never for a second believed that Merlin spent every free time -well almost- at the town pub. Arthur could tell when Merlin lies, he just doesn't know what the lie could be about was the problem.

Anyways, he was getting off topic, he knew Merlin loved nature and he has seen his manservant go into the forest to collect medicinal herbs for Gaius, sometimes carrying flowers for Morgana and Gwen...seriously, Merlin's such a girl. The prince chuckled, walking steadily through the lush forest surrounding Camelot. His friend shouldn't be too far...there! Footprints. Hopefully it's Merlin's, as he followed the trail for awhile when it swerved off into a bush, then he heard someone singing.

The voice was sweet and airy, he couldn't tell if it was male or female, but oh how heavenly this person sung as if they commanded the winds to carry their song throughout the forest enchanting any stray wanderers ears.

What if the person singing is a forest nymph? He's never seen one in person before. Or perhaps it's a sorceress trying to ensnare a hapless lad? It's possible, maybe. He's still sceptical about magic in general but for Merlin he's willing to look past it all and embrace it.

 _'Let's hope it's not a sorceress wanting to kill me or cause havoc in Camelot.'_ Arthur patted the hidden dagger near his waist, readying himself for confrontation with an unknown entity.

For a moment the singing stopped, breathing in deeply he silently pushed through the leafy foliage, eyes alight with surprise and wonder at the serenely picturesque scene of Merlin sitting amidst a bunch of wild foxes some sleeping with a few yipping and playing, there was one on Merlin's lap its fur a shimmery golden-white with glowing blue eyes, it was obvious to anyone that the fox was magical...not to mention no ordinary fox he knew had three tails. Yes...definitely magical.

Not only is the little beast sitting comfortably on Merlin's lap, his manservant was cuddling the wild animal and stroking the beast's fur lovingly. Merlin shouldn't be hugging or stroking anyone (be it human or animal) but him. He is Merlin's Prince (best friend, master, protector and keeper) as Merlin is his warlock. Bloody animals.

Sneaking closer (why is he still hiding?) he halted as he heard that angelic singing again.

What? Merlin sings? It was Merlin!?

The fox in Merlin's arms interrupted the boy's singing and began yipping as if Merlin could understand what they were saying. The warlock's eyes widen and smiled happily, nodding his head he clicked his fingers.

"Of course I'll sing that song for you, it's one of my favourites." Merlin said brightly, his left hand outstretched with ease as he summoned colours of blue, white and purple flowers from the earth; then in a gentle manner he sang.

 ** _Il était brun, le teint basané (He was brown-haired, a tanned complexion)_**  
 ** _Le regard timide, les mains tout abîmées (A bashful gaze and all damaged hands.)_**

Arthur was stunned. Fairies sprouted out from the flowers and forest nymphs came out and down the swaying trees with what he assumes is a type of musical instrument in their hands, a wooden flute if he had to take a guess; he's only seen these small creatures in books he read when he was a child.

The song was bittersweet in its melody which Arthur has never heard before, it was of a language that is generally spoke by nobles and royalty. He instantly recognised it and although his efficiency in speaking and writing Anglo-norman (french) was decent - he was at least better than Morgana - he was by no means fluent enough to sound natural like Merlin.

 ** _Il taillait la pierre, fils d'ouvrier (He was cutting stones, worker's son,)_**  
 ** _Il en était fier, mais pourquoi vous riez?_** ** _(He was proud of it, but why are you laughing?)_**

Heavens above, Merlin's voice combined with the music was without a doubt one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard especially when singing a foreign language. Arthur watched, fascinated as Merlin twirled amongst the flowers with the foxes and fairies dancing around the warlock. It was, for the lack of a better word, magical. He is once again taken aback at how beautiful magic and Merlin is together.

Purely platonic feelings towards his manservant he keeps reminding himself.

 ** _Non ne le jugez pas (No, do not judge him,)_**

 ** _Vous qui ne connaissez pas (You, who do not know)_**

 ** _Les vertiges et le labeur (Dizziness, and toil)_**

Merlin loved singing, it was a part of him as much as his magic is. It reminded him of his mother's soothing voice as she sang him to sleep when he was younger, it was free and fun; singing aloud brought him joy and he always felt that music could connect people with one another if they just listened. Sit and listen to the lyrics as it tells a story they've never heard, as it brings all sorts of emotions - love, hate, sorrow etc - out of the singer and the audience.

 ** _Vous êtes faussement heureux, vous troquez vos valeurs (You are falsely happy, you are trading your values)_**

 ** _Lui, il est tout mon monde et bien plus que ça (He is my whole world, and much more than that,)_**

 ** _Seule je crie son nom quand vient le désarroi (Alone, I shout out his name, when comes the disarray)_**

It was a sad love song, one he learnt long ago; Merlin adored it when the talented female sang that evening in his youth of uncontrollable magic. It was that moment he wanted to know the language and sing that particular song.

His mother always told him he was a quick learner, besides, it was from her that he inherited the love of reading and learning, and his mother made sure to educate him as much as she could (she was not from Ealdor originally). It also helped that those strangers (merchants, musicians and gypsies etc) from distant lands didn't mind passing their knowledge onto him, in fact a few of them were happy to share he even befriended some of them.

 _'Mama did say I was a lot more friendlier and willing to help then the villagers, it's the reason why anyone who stayed for a night or travelled through Ealdor gravitated towards me._ ' Merlin inwardly giggled, he liked meeting new people it was his way of seeing the world beyond his tiny village since he couldn't go anywhere without his mother; he wouldn't leave his mother alone even though years later she sent him to Camelot.

Not his choice of places to visit when he finally left Ealdor, yet he didn't want to disobey his loving mother, oh well...it was as the druids (and a terribly old dragon) always preached about, it was his "Destiny." Still, he would've preferred his first impression of Camelot be not the death of a sorcerer, which in turn he later met a clotpole of a huge prat. _'Way to go Camelot, you're doing great in making one feel so welcomed'_ he had thought when he arrived four years ago.

Although now, Arthur isn't much of an arrogant prat anymore, well sometimes. The guy may look perfect, might even act like a gentleman. _'But don't let that fool you. He's a right arse when things don't go his way...or when he hasn't had his breakfast.'_ Merlin almost laughed, but kept on singing. His voice never faltering as it dipped and smoothed on notes of melancholy.

 ** _Et puis tout s'effondre, quand il n'est plus là (And then everything is falling apart, when he is not here anymore,)_**

 ** _J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je n'ose pas (I would like so much to tell him, but I dare not.)_**

Arthur's breath caught in his throat when Merlin spun on the spot and their gazes connected. Time had slowed as everything seemed to glow and turned into soft focus; what was this feeling in his chest? Arthur felt nervous, his palms sweaty and heart beating irregularly. Was he sick? Maybe the bruncheon he had was the cause.

Then Merlin tripped breaking the weird connection causing Arthur to breathe a sigh of relief and chuckling at Merlin's perfectly timed clumsiness.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?"

Merlin stared at him confusedly, "Is there something you need from me? I did all my chores."

Arthur smiled slightly at Merlin, shaking his head as he walked closer taking note of the fairies carrying a pretty flower crown and conspicuously placing it upon Merlin's raven locks. He had almost forgotten that his manservant now had hair that reached his waist.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"You never asked sire."

Arthur smirked at Merlin's cheekiness, his hand grabbed onto Merlin's and pulled the boy to stand. The forest nymphs began playing a cheery tune making the foxes jump happily around the prince and his warlock.

"You're wearing a crown of flowers." Arthur grinned brushing away a strand of hair from Merlin's blue eyes, his fingers lingering over his friend's ivory skin.

"Really? Then you should be the one wearing it." Merlin teased as Arthur embraced him closer; the prince had always been a handsy guy though he didn't mind. He likes receiving (and handing out) hugs, so if Arthur likes giving them to him he'll be happy a recipient.

 _'Better that than having Arthur throwing goblets at my head. Those goblets do hurt.'_ Merlin thought of all those moments he dodged getting hit by a flying cup.

"It suits you since you look like a princess." Arthur snickered.

"Yet amongst our friends everyone knows princess is your nickname."

Arthur mock glared at Merlin, damn Gwaine for calling him that. He's a prince, if anyone should be a princess it would be Merlin. His friend could pass for one.

"What other songs do you know? I wouldn't mind hearing more. You have an angelic voice." Arthur said earnestly, smiling wide at the blush on Merlin's bashful face.

"Arthur!"

He moved nearer to Merlin's ear, "Will you not sing for your prince?" He felt Merlin tremble in his arms, his fingers hooked beneath his manservant's chin to turn Merlin his way.

" _Mer_ lin."

"Gyah! You're impossible you know that? So spoilt."

Cue in big blue eyes trying to glare menacingly at him (it didn't work, it just made Merlin more adorable) and pouty lips that Arthur was sorely tempted to nibble if only to see what Merlin would do.

 _'Temptation should be Merlin's middle name.'_ Arthur mentally counted to ten hoping he didn't do something stupid like kiss Merlin. On the lips. With some tongue action involved. There must be something in the air, maybe a fairy placed a spell on him?

Merlin raised an eyebrow in question reminiscent of his Mentor Gaius, he was unsure why Arthur was mumbling about "Damn fairies" and something else he couldn't quite hear.

His master was acting strange...had Arthur been enchanted without him knowing? He leaned in close, closer than he ever had ignoring Arthur's startled expression and the fingers still gripping his chin; he stared intently into Arthur's sapphire eyes they were clear with no hint of anything that suggested the blond was under any sorcery.

"Hmm...nope. You're not under any spell, so why are you acting different today Arthur?" Merlin asked, lips just a smidgen away from touching Arthur prayed he wasn't blushing because Merlin looked cute being worried about him as well as their mouths almost...kissing.

 _'He's so close, I could just-'_

"Arthur?"

The prince gulped, sliding his hand away from Merlin's face. Maybe it was Merlin's singing and this place making him feel stranger than normal. Right. That makes total sense! He nodded to himself, proud of his deduction whilst ignoring all facts pointing in the direction of him liking Merlin as more than a friend and brother.

"You're so weird Arthur."

"You can't say that _Mer_ lin, I'm your prince."

"Uh huh, sure whatever you say _sire_." Merlin emphasised the word sire in a way that Arthur knew his manservant was insulting him. The cheeky sod.

A loud yipping noise sounded from below as both Arthur and Merlin looked down to the three-tailed fox sitting, blinking innocently at the two humans.

"Aya. I'd like you to meet Arthur, Arthur meet Aya, my magical fox companion I had raised since she was a tiny foxling when I helped some overseas travellers last winter."

Merlin bent low to pet her white furry head, smiling as she crooned affectionately at him. One day he hoped to visit the faraway lands his friends Suiko and Bidatsu came from (it was they who gifted Aya to him), he'd really like to study the magical wildlife and the differences between their magic and his own that he would love to learn how they perform spells and rituals.

"Only you Merlin would have a magical pet instead of a normal one."

Arthur rolled his eyes with a fond expression as his manservant gave a cute...girly, he meant girly giggle. He definitely didn't find it cute. Not at all.

"So, are you going to sing for me now little siren?"

The prince smirked a part of him itching to pull Merlin back into his arms again that he kept his hands clenched together behind his back whilst repeating a mantra of _'Merlin isn't huggable or adorable, Merlin isn't...'_

"Well, I don't know Ar _thur_. Unless you want me to sing you to death though I wouldn't because I spent too much time keeping your royal arseness alive it would've made all my efforts in saving your life a waste."

Arthur gave him a confused look that he decided to explain further,

"Sirens, which are only females may be lovely in appearances their voices are enchanted to ensnare anyone out at sea, though it's mostly aimed at men, to a watery death." Merlin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know this how?"

"Books I read, stories I heard from passing sailors when I was a child...but mainly because I met a siren that one time-"

"What?"

"-it was a magical mishap. I think I was 8...Yeah, I wanted to meet one so my magic kind of er, transported me somewhere near the ocean," Merlin continued on oblivious to Arthur's incredulous stare. "She was really pretty and sad when she was singing that my heart wanted to help her. I ended up not only talking to her but with her teaching me that song you heard me singing." Merlin smiled at the memory.

"Only you Merlin." Arthur said dryly with a tiny hint of indulgence for his friend.

They then spent the rest of the day together talking about their childhood and playing with foxes, enjoying the music the forest nymphs and fairies performed for the prince and his warlock.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I mentioned in the warnings, historical inaccuracies lol I tried to keep some things historically correct but obviously I failed so whatever! XD

Moving on! I don't know what I'm doing, as usual lol I would like to know what areas surround Camelot and beyond as I'm hoping in the later chapters (maybe) Merlin and the others could go travelling or exploring.

If any of you know some medieval words/stuff basically anything from those times or about the series "Merlin" pleeeaaassseeee let me know in the reviews or private message me either way it would be helpful and appreciated. 😺

And as always, leave a like, comment and subscri-wait...this isn't YouTube lol

What I meant was, thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. You're awesome! 😻😽

Take care and stay safe pretties!


End file.
